Una ultima Esperanza
by Grecaizee
Summary: Cuando la aventura acaba el pequeño Takeru se encuentra solo y es la misma soledad la que poco a poco acaba con su esperanza, ¿podra recuperarla?
1. Nuevo amigo

T.K estiraba sus cortos brazos mientras se levantaba de su cama. El niño de 9 años observaba el reloj que marcaban ya las 7:00 am, una hora exacta para entrar a la escuela.

Comenzo a cambiarse lentamente, no se daria una ducha pues ya la habia tomado la noche anterior , su mente recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior, primero se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un pasillo y cuando cuando caminaba con cada paso que daba las paredes comenzaban a brillar despues se detenia frente a una extraña puerta y justo cuando estiraba su brazo para tocarla…..todo se volvia oscuro, no recordaba nada mas, ni seguir soñando ni haber despertado.

Decidio major no darle importancia y terminar de prepararse,cuando estuvo listo decidio salir de su habitacion para desayunar algo ya que aun le quedaban mas de media hora.

Al Sali se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba totalmente silenciosa,el unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de su propia respiracion.

**-**¿Mamá?—le llamo con la esperanza de que le contestara—¿estas aqui?

Pero no recibio respuesta alguna, cuando su Mirada fue a dar directo a la mesa del comedor encontro un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado cuidadosamente, al abrirlo reconocio imediatamente la letra de su madre

_Querido Tk_

_Lamento no poder estar ahi cuando despiertes pero hubo un problema con el trabajo y no habia nadie mas para poder resolverlo_

_Volvere mas tarde_

_Te amo: Mamá_

Tipico fue el pensamiento del joven Takeru al ver que de nuevo su madre no se encontraba en la casa, arrugo el trozo de papel y lo arrojaba a la basura mas cercana,la verdad ya se encontraba acostumbrado a que su madre no estubiera con el.

Su estomago rugio haciendole recorder el motivo por el cual habia abandonado su habitacion por lo que se encamino a la cocina.

Al llegar fue directamente al refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar algo ya preparado para comer, pero no encontro nada, penso por un momento el prepararse algo el mismo, paso su mirada del refrigerador a la estufa y de la estufa a su mano y opto por no intentarlo, la cicatriz de su ultimo intento por cocinar algo decente aun estaba muy reciente.

Decidio que lo mejor seria simplemente comer un simple cereal, deberia hablar seriamente con su madre para que al menos comprara alguna otra marca ya que comer la misma todos los dias era cansado.

Cuando se fijo en el reloj de la cocina se dio cuenta que faltaban ya menos de Diez minutos para que dieran las 8:00 en punto, tiempo en que la clases iniciaban.

Salio de su casa y cerro todas las puertas, camino a paso lento la escuela le quedaba muy cerca por lo que no se preocupaba, mientras caminaba su mente viajo hacia aquellos dias en que viajo con su hermano y amigos al Digimundo, todos aquellos momentos tanto Buenos como malos, los atesoraba con mucho cariño.

-Extraño mucho a los chicos—exclamo T.K—En especial a mi hermano

A lo lejos escucho el timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzaban, Takeru no se había dado cuanta de que había dejado de caminar, solo hasta que escucho el timbrazo volvio a la realidad.

Corrio lo mas aprisa que pudo pero aun asi no fue suficiente pues cuando llego las puertas ya estaban cerradas

-El colmo, vivo a Diez minutos de aquí y llego tarde—se quejo mientras observaba las grandes puertas

Ya no podria entrar a la escuela, eran muy estrictos con la puntualidad por lo que decidió alejarse, podría ir a su casa y recostarse pero la verdad es que estaba harto de estar encerrado, su hermano debe de estar en clases por lo que ir a visitarlo queda descartado y a cualquier otro lado al que fuera seria raro ver a un niño pequeño y con uniforme escolar, pensarian que a decidido faltar a clases e irse a pasear, aunque no están muy lejos de realidad.

Decidió que la única opción que le quedaba era ir a algún parque cercano a pasear un momento , al menos hasta que su hermano saliera de clases.

Cuando llego busco un buen lugar donde hubiera sombra para descansar un momento, después de recorrer con su Mirada el parque encontró lo que buscaba, bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol de sakuras, llego hasta el y se recosto un poco cuando se acomodo saco de su mochila un cuaderno color verde, su color favorito, después saco un pequeño estuche y al abrirlo salieron de el varios colores que cayeron directo al suelo, tomo el color Amarillo y comenzo a colorear.

Cambiando de colores cada cierto tiempo termino su dibujo, a pesar de tener tan corta edad el peque٭o Takeru tenia grandes habilidades y una de ellas era la de el dibujo.

En aquella hoja de papel se podian ver con claridad a ocho personas corriendo cada una de ellas acompañado por un digimon, tres de ellos volando, los ocho niñoa elegidos incluyendolo a el, cada uno con su compañero, cada gesto y linea estaba perfectamente puesto y el color de cada objeto lo hacia verse tan real,parecia que el retrato tenia vida,si uno no se fijaba bien en aquel cuadro podria decir que se trataba de una simple fotografía.

Sin duda alguna TK tenia talento para el dibujo, además tan buen escritor, lo triste de todo esto es que nadie sabia que tan buenas habilidades poseia.

-Buen dibujo—Exclamo una voz desde la cima del árbol

Tk se sobresalto al oír aquella extraña voz y se levanto presuroso, al elevar su rostro su mirada se encontró con otra. Sobre la sima de aquel árbol un joven de aparentes 13 años estaba sentado sobre una rama.

-¿Podrías moverte un poco a tu derecha niño?—Pregunto aquel extraño

Takeru demostrando sus modales recogió todas sus cosas y obedecio

El joven de cabellera negra salto de la rama en la que se encontraba y cayo de pie en aquel verde pasto

-Lamento si te eh asustado—se disculpo—La verdad llevo ya bastante rato sobre aquella rama observandote mientras dibujabas pero al verte tan concentrado no eh querido interrumpir, a todo esto mi nombre es Ryoga Nakazawa—Se presento mientras estiraba su brazo hacia Tk

El rubio dudo un momento antes de tomar su mano

-Takeru Takaishi,pero me dicen Tk y no te preocupes no me has asustado solo me has sorprendido, es todo

-Dibujas muy bien para tener tan corta edad, ¿cuantos tienes? ¿Diez, nueve?—Pregunto Ryoga mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto

La mejillas de Tk se tornaron de un color Rosado, nadie nunca había visto sus dibujos por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos

-Tengo 9 años—Respondió Takeru

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti

-Yo eh decidido hacer Peyas

-¿Hacer que?

-Peyas, quiere decir que eh decidido faltar a clases

-No deberías hacer eso—Aconsejo el rubio

-Mira quien lo dice, tu tampoco estas en la escuela

-Pero lo mio a sido un accidente, eh llegado tarde y me han cerrado la puerta

-En fin ¿desde cuando tomas clases de dibujo?—Pregunto Ryoga en un intento por cambiar la conversación

-Nunca eh tomado clases—Aclaro T.k mientras se recostaba

-¿Nunca? Pues dibujas muy bien para ser un principiante

-Gracias…Creo

Sin saber porque Takeru continuo hablando con Ryoga de cosas sin sentido, le pregunto su color favorita, su película favorita, si tenia hermanos o hermanas y cuantos, mascotas etc.

Cuando notaron la falta del sol se dieron cuanta de lo tarde que era

-Sera mejor que regrese a mi casa antes de que se haga mas tarde—dijo Ryoga—¿Tu no tendrás problemas en tu casa?

-No. mi madre dijo que llegaría un poco tarde a casa, realmente dudo que haya llegado ya

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No tendrás problemas con el?

La expresión de T.k se volvió sobria, llena de tristeza, pero rápidamente la cambio por una falsa sonrisa

-Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era pequeño, yo me fui con mi madre y mi hermano Matt se fue con papa

-Lo lamento—Se disculpo apenado

-No te preocupes lo pasado, pasado—dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro—Creo que debo irme

-Yo también,nos vemos—se dio vuelta para marcharse—¡Takeru!

-¿Si?

-Si no quieres sonreir, no tienes porque hacerlo—dicho esto comenzo a caminar directo a su casa perdiéndose al voltear la esquina

**Bueno pues hasta aqui el primer capitulo! Espero que les este gustando la verdad yo adoro a TK es mi personaje favorito de la serie digimon ^^**

**Dejen un Review no les cuesta nada y me sirve para saber como voy y si les gusto para continuar!**

**GRAX!**


	2. Simbolo

Takeru se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer o decir

Cuando salio del trance camino hacia su casa porque a pesar de tener tan solo 9 años sabia de los peligros que había en las calles y tan noche, cuando llego como lo predijo su madre no se encontraba

Rápidamente entro a su habitación y saco su cuaderno verde junto con su estuche y se recosto en su cama vaciando todo su contenido comenzo a dibujar

Cuando termino su dibujo vio que tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche y su madre aun no llegaba a casa. Regresando la mirada a la imagen vio que sin proponérselo había dibujado el parque en el que había estado, al fondo junto al árbol de sakura se encontraba el mismo con una libreta en mano y junto a el estaba otro chico, Ryoga el joven que conoció el día de hoy , el único que sin proponérselo había atravesado las barreras del T.k despreocupado que tenia una extraordinaria vida y había llegado al verdadero T.k un pequeño niño que necesitaba cariño y amor, el que como todos tiene problemas pero no tiene a nadie con quien compartirlos, con ese triste pensamiento se durmió

A la mañana siguiente Tk se levanto un poco exaltado, había soñado algo espantoso lo sabia, pero de alguna manera no lograba recordar exactamente que, al principio era lo mismo de siempre, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo y se detenía frente a la puerta pero cuando hiba a abrirla algo Nuevo paso pero su mente no podría traer las imagines vividas, lo único que sabia era que algo muy malo había tras aquella puerta.

Cuando se calmo intento volver a dormir pero fue totalmente inútil, no podía conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intentara, asi que se levanto de su cama y se dio un baño calmadamente,mientras tanto se dedicaba a meditar su extraño sueño, al salir del baño se cambio de ropa, se vistio con un par de pantaloncillos de mezclilla, una camiseta verde con el símbolo de la esperanza marcada en ella, cuando termino de arreglarse tomo su mochila, guardo su cuaderno y estuche en ella también tomo su reproductor de MP3 ese lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Cuando llego a la sala, vio que sobre ella vio que sobre la mesa habia un Nuevo recado cortesia de su madre, decidio ignorarlo, el dia de hoy era sabado por lo que aprovecharia para visitar a su hermano y tal vez si las cosas marchaban bien le contaria sobre su extraño sueño .

Determinado, salio de su casa con rumbo a la estación de trenes, La razón por la que no podia visitar con mas frecuencia a su hermano era que el y su padre vivían en otra ciudad, además si se le agregaba que solamente contaba con 9 años incrementaba las pocas posibilidades de ir a visitarlo, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer,llegaría con su hermano sea como sea

-Disculpe, un boleto para la ciudad de Osaka por favor—Dijo el pequeño cuando llego a la taquilla

-Claro, pero….¿Vienes solo cariño?—Pregunto la encargada

-Claro que no—Afirmo el pequeño—Mi madre esta sentada justo alla y me a mandado a mi a comprar mi ticket para ir aprendiendo—Dijo mientras saludaba a una mujer que estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros que al verlo respondió el saludo

-De acuerdo, aqui tienes—Dijo entregandole su ticket—Buen viaje

Takeru sabia que estaba mal mentir pero como había dicha ya, nada evitaría que viera a su hermano

El viaje fue tranquilo y llevadero la mayoría del tiempo se la paso escuchando música en su MP3, cuando Se escucho por los altavoces que la siguiente parada era la ciudad de Osaka, apago el equipo de música y bajo del tren acompañado de varias personas.

Esperaba que no hubieran decidio cambiar de casa porque si no le seria casi imposible localizarlos.

Después de caminar por Una hora llego al edificio donde Yamato vivía, toco a la puerta varias veces pero en ninguna le respondieron, al final una vecina salio a decirle que nadie se encontraba en casa.

-OH genial vine hasta aqui para nada, debi a ver llamado antes—Se quejo el pequeño en voz alta

Y Como si todo estuviera en su contra una fuerte lluvia comenzo a caer sobre aquella ciudad

-¿En serio?,! PORFAVOR!—Grito enfadado mientras buscaba refugio contra aquella tormenta

Llego hasta una parada de autobús y se sentó ahí a esperar que el clima cambiara, el pobre se encontraba empapado y deprimido por no haber visto a su hermano

-Que pequeño es el mundo –Dijo una voz, Takeru embozo una leve sonrisa al reconocer a quien le pertenecia—¿Como estas?

-Bien Ryoga ¿y tu?—Pregunto—¿Que haces aquí?

-Vivo en esta ciudad—Respondio Feliz por haberse encontrado con su rubio amigo

Ryoga había salido a dar un paseo para aclarar algunas ideas, cuando sin previo aviso una fuerte lluvia se había desatado, pudo haber regresado a su casa pero prefirió seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, era mas relajante, al pasar frente a la parada del autobús no se sorprendió de ver la sombra de una persona, cualquiera con sano juicio buscaría refugio de la lluvia, pero al fijarse bien le pareció reconocer al pequeño niño que conoció el día de ayer, decidió acercarse a verificar si estaba en lo cierto y al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo comprobó

-Y dime ¿Que haces por aquí?—Pregunto Ryoga

-Pues vine a ver a mi hermana, pero no se encontraba y me agarro la lluvia

-¿Vienes solo?

-Si mama esta trabajando

-Mmmm…..Tengo una idea, vamos por unos helados y luego me cuantas todo—Ryoga se veía muy emocionado

-Me gustaria, pero solo tengo el dinero justo para poder regresar a mi casa

-No importa, yo invito—Se ofreció Ryoga—y no acepto un no por respuesta—se apresuro a decir al ver que Tk estaba por rechazarlo—Vamos

Ryoga tomo la mano de Takeru y lo jalo bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a una cafetería donde tomaron asiento y esperaron a que los atendieran

-Ahora si, dime lo que te preocupa

-No me preocupa nada, estoy bien—Dijo un sonriente Takeru

-TK, no sonrías si no quieres hacerlo eso solo agrandara el problema al no dejar Salír tus emociones, tal vez solo te conozco de muy poco tiempo pero solo eso necesito para saber que algo anda mal contigo.

-Pero….—Tk no pudo continuar ya que el mesero llego a interrumpirlos

-¿Que desean?—Pregunto mientras preparaba su pequeña libreta

-Traiga, 2 malteadas de chocolate, un sandwich de nieve, un banana split y una taza de Capuchino frió

-¿Algo mas?—Pregunto después de anotar todo lo que Ryoga había pedido

¿Takeru tu que vas a pedir?

-¿Todo eso es solo para ti?—Pregunto sorprendido—Es mucho no te parece

-¿Me estas llamando Gordo?—Dijo con fingida indignación

-No, por supuesto que no—dijo nervioso

-Tranquilo, es broma—luego volteo donde la mesera—Lo mismo para el

Cuando el mesero termino de anotar todo se retiro dejando a los niños solos

-¿Y que me dices?—Pregunto Ryoga

-Que no podre comerlo todo

-TK—el tono que utilizo le dio a entender al rubio que no estaba para bromas

-Oktranquilo—Hizo una pequeña pausa—Lo que sucede es que me siento decepcionado por no haber encontrado a mi hermano es todo—Explico intentando poner una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión de Ryoga mejor lo descarto, un breve silencio se hizo entre ellos

-Hay algo más

-¿Que?—La afirmación de Ryoga le sorprendió

-Hay algo mas…no me estas contando algo, lo se

La seriedad que utilizo al decir aquellas palabras alteraron un poco a takeru quien solo quería alejarse de ahi lo mas pronto posible

-Debo ir al baño—dijo takeru mientras se levantaba

Antes de que el mayor protestara camino/corrió rumbo al baño, al entrar lo encontró completamente solo

Ahora que se veia frente al espejo se daba cuenta de lo mal que se veía, su ropa estaba toda llena de lodo, también su cara, intentaba recordar el momento en el que se debio ensuciar, tal vez al momento de recargarse en el tubo de la parada este se encontraba sucio.

Aparte de su camiseta, su cabello se encontraba despeinado dándole un toque de rebeldía y bajo sus ojos unas ya muy marcadas ojeras hacían presencia

-Me sorprende que me dejaran entrar con el aspecto que tengo—Se dijo a si mismo

Decidió entrar a un cubículo del baño y al salir de el se lavo las manos sin prisa, lo que mas quería era alargar el momento del interrogatorio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía alargar mas el momento salio del baño pero al voltear a lo que se suponía era su mesa la encontró vacía, con la Mirada busco por todo el local pero ni rastro de Ryoga

Cuando vio a la mesera que les habia atendido se acerco a preguntarle por su amigo

-Se fue hace un momento, pago el pedido y se fue, luego como si recordara algo, metio su mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeño papel doblado

-Me dijo que te diera esto

Takeru tomo el trozo de papel y se sentó, al abrirlo solo había escrito en el una palabra "DESPUÉS" pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el pequeño dibujo bajo esa palabra.

Al final del papel se encontraba dibujado un pequeño símbolo, era un emblema, pero no cualquiera, ese emblema era el suyo…..el símbolo de la esperanza

**Pues hasta aqui el episodio 2! Espero que les guste y grax por el review**

Karii-chan y monika-uchiha

Monika-uchiha: Igual que ami! TK es genial! La esperanza es la mejor y es IMORTAL, siempre Habra alguien con esperanza


	3. Confundido

Aun sorprendido guardo el pequeño papel en su mochila y camino hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla el empleado grito a TK

-¿!No vas a comer tu pedido!

-No gracias, puedes comerlo usted—dicho esto salio del local

La lluvia había parado y el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite y en el cielo un hermoso arco iris hacia acto de presencia, Takeru giro su rostro hacía su reloj y observo que apenas eran las 2:00 de la tarde, había pasado tan solo una hora en aquella ciudad, pensó que con suerte su hermano ya habría regresado pero sus ánimos habían desaparecido por completo, lo mejor seria ir a su casa.

En todo el camino no pudo sacar de su cabeza el misterioso recado que Ryoga dejo para el.

Tal vez, solo le conocía de poco tiempo pero aunque pareciera extraño sentía que podía confiar, que el le escucharía cuando hablara de sus problemas y lo aconsejaría, como un hermano mayor.

Pero le daba miedo, le aterraba la idea de contarle todo lo que había en su mente y corazón, lo que solo guardaba para el, lo que poco a poco acababa con el niño tierno que había sido, lo que lo transformaba en un ser frió y sin sentimientos, lo que mas anhelaba contar y deshacerse de esta opresión que tenia en el pecho y lo que mas deseaba ocultar.

Lo único que tenia seguro era que si no se deshacía de ese sentimiento algo malo pasaría.

Además estaba el hecho de que había dibujado el emblema de la esperanza, su emblema, lo que le hacia pensar si realmente Ryoga estaba siendo sincero o si solo lo quería para obtener algo.

Ese ultimo pensamiento no le agrado para nada, pero no podía descartarlo, no conocía lo suficiente a Ryoga como para poder afirmar si era o no buena persona pero muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no tuviera malas intenciones.

Al llegar a su casa su madre aun no llegaba, la verdad ya poco le importaba, dejo sus cosa y se recostó en el sofá, los ojos le pesaban y poco a poco fueron cerrándose, lo único que podían ver eran leves retoques de colores hasta que todo obscureció y Takeru se quedo dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos noto que había obscurecido, su estomago rugió pidiendo algo de alimento pero suponía que no abría nada preparado y lo confirmo al abrir el refrigerador

-Supongo que puedo pedir algo

Tomo el teléfono de la casa y marco a la Pizza para que le trajeran su cena. Volvió a recostarse en el sillón a esperar en completo silencio, era extraño que un niño pequeño estuviera en silencio mucho tiempo, pero Tk que mas podía hacer, sus ánimos estaban muy bajos.

Veinte minutos después llego su orden, después de pagarle al tipo de las entregas, claro con el dinero de su madre, entro a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama con todo y la caja de la comida y comenzó a Comer. Después de llenar su estomago tomo su libreta verde, su estuche y comenzó a dibujar para Takeru el dibujo era una de las maneras en la que se expresaba, algo de lo que su corazón sentía.

Es por eso que en aquella libreta que contenía hermosos trazos que reflejaban varios sentimientos denominaban la tristeza, porque aunque nadie se diera cuenta eso consumía poco a poco al pequeño rubio.

El sonido de la puerta principal llamo su atención, supuso que su madre abría llegado ya del trabajo, el taconeo que le sigue confirmo su hipótesis.

Y esperaba que como cualquier madre que deja solo a su hijo durante todo el día, se aseguraría de que se encontrara con bien….pero eso nunca paso, solo se escucho el sonido de una puerta al ser cerrada.

Los ojos de Takeru se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir, quería desahogarse, quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió, no podía….no quería, a su mente regresaron momentos trágicos, como la separación de sus padres, cuando fue trasportado al digimundo, la muerte de angemon y fue ahí cuando realmente lo comprendió, cuando realmente entendió…lo solo que estaba.

Pero como si de una señal se tratara el viento que soplaba en ese momento entro por una ventana revolviendo todos los dibujos que estaban en la librata cayendo frente a el, el dibujo de un hermosos parque, junto a ese dibujo caye tambuien la nota perteneciente a Ryoga, y aglo que no habia sucedió en mujcho tiempo sucedió…..sintio esperanza y con una alegre y sincera sonrisa se durmio.

Se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo, sabia que estaba soñando pero por mas que intengtaba despertar algo lo impedia, sigui caminando, a cada paso que daba las paredes comenzaban a brillar y al final del pasillo se encontraba un puerta yh sabia lo que pasaria si la intentaba abrir, esta solo desapareceria, pero algo increible paso, cuando estiro la mano para tomar la perilla esta se abrio por si sola permitiendole la entrada

Una vez adentro pudo observar un cuarto en penumbras en el cual solo entraba un pequeño rayo de luz que daba directo a una cama en la cual se podia apreciar la figura de una persona recostada, mas al intentar acercarse a ver quien era sintio que era fuertemente empujado fuera de la habitacion y esta se cerraba fuertemente dejandole fuera.

Tk desperto sobresaltado, su respiracion era irregular y de su frente caian pequeñas gotas de sudor, llevo su mano hacia su pecho el cual de dolia, como si realmente lo hubieran enpujado.

Intento volver a dormir pero no lo lograba por lo que decidio que lo mejor para estos casos era salir de la cama, beber un poco de leche caliente y salir un momento a respirar el aire fresco, y tal cual lo penso lo hizo, se levanto, tomo su leche y aun en piyama salio a sentarse frente al portico de su casa, alzo la vista y vio el oscuro y estrellado cielo que estaba sobre el, sin duda una tierna imagen para quien transitara la calle a estas horas de la noche pero para Tk solo representaba un momento de tristeza.

Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo se quedo sentado hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse y dar directo a su rostro.

Al estar recostado en la puerta cayo de espaldas cuando esta se abrio

-¿pero que…?-esclamo la madre del Rubio-¿Takeru? ¿Qué haces afuera y en piyama?

Tk se levanto como quien no quiere la cosa y se sacudio la tierra

-solo estaba pensando—dijo cuando estubo de pie

Natsuko Takaishi vio a su hijo por primera vez en semanas, el trabajo la tenia tan ocupada que apenas tenia tiempo libre. La imagen de su pequeño no fue la mejor, su rostro se notaba un poco rojo y sus ojos antes llenos de brillo ahora se veian opacos, ante es imagen subio uno de sus brazos a la frente de su hijo para ver si se encontraba bien

-Takeru estas ardiendo en fiebre—exclamo preocupada

Tk alejo la mano de su madre y camino directo a su habitacion en la que se encerro

-Takeru abreme la puerta—dijo mientras intentaba girar la perilla

-¡No lo hare!—grito el pequeño—Vete o llegaras tarde, no quiero arruinar tus planes.

La señora Takaishi dejo de intentar abrirla puerta y volteo a ver su reloj de mano, si no salia en este momento llegaria tarde a trabajar

-Soy una mala madre—se dijo a si misma mientras salia de la casa.

Takeru se dejo caer cuando ecucho la puerta cerrarse, no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas para levantarse y llegar a la cama por lo que se quedo apoyado en la puerta

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido el telefono de la sala comenzo a sonar, dicidio que lo mejor seria ignorarlo pero al oir el insistente sonido no le quedo de otra que contestar el dichoso aparato

-Bueno—dijo con desgano

-¿Takeru?¿Eres tu?—Pregunto una voz conocida del otro lado de la linea

-¿Hermano?...¡HERMANO!—grito ignorando el dolor de garganta

-Tranquilo Squirt relajate—hizo una breve pausa—te llamo porque mi vecina me dijo que ayer habia venido un pequeño niño rubio a buscarnos a papá o a mi, y dado que solo conozco a un rubio decidi llamarte para ver que querias

-Nada, yo solo..

-Deacuerdo, tengo algo de prisa, Nos vemos, yo te llamo, adios—dijo interrumpiendo a Takeru para despues colgarle el telefono

Takeru se quedo quieto observando el telefono unos segundos despues de que su hermano le hubiese colgado

Nos vemos…..Nos vemos….

Las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza, habia ignorado su cansancio y dolor para atender el llamo de su hermano y que obtenia a cambio, solo un "Nos vemos"

-Si claro, si no tienes tiempo para una llamada mucho menos tendras tiempo para visitarme—dijo mientras colgaba el telefono

A pesar de estar sumamente cansado no le entraban ganas de quedarse encerrado todo el dia, por lo que decidio salir un rato a caminar. Se cambio su piyama, tomo su mochila y salio a disfrutar de la bella mañana

A diez minutos de haber salido se arrepintio, su garganta y pecho le dolian horrores ademas de tener mucho frio y no llevar nada abrigador consigo, se sento en la primera banca que encontro disponible, realmente se sentia mal y estuvo tentado de llamar a su madre pero desisitio de la idea, no queria causarle problemas, mas de los que ya tenia.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que su estomago protestara por algo de comer , no tenia suficientes fuerzas como para emprender el camino de regreso a su casa pero tampoco llevaba dinero consigo.

-Lo mejor sera ignorarlo—Penso Takeru recostandose mas en la banca, poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio –Tengo que mantenerme despierto, no puedo dor…-sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo

**SORRY! se que me tarde horrores en actualizar,pero mi madre me secuestro para pasa vacaciones en familia Todas mis vacaiones las pase en un rancho de un tio Sin compu. ni Internet! fue horrible**

**Pero intentare ponerme al corriente y trabajar en este momento el siguiente cap, espero que les guste**

**De nuevo sorry**


	4. Palabras para Ti

Comenzo a a brir los ojos lentamente , la habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Takeru espero a que su mirada se acostumbrara a la penumbra del cuarto para evaluar mejor su entorno, una vez liso comenzo a observar cada detalle de la habitación, se dio cuanta de que se encontraba en un dormitorio mas no le parecia nada familiar .

El ruido de una puerta al abririse atrajo su atención

-veo que ya a despertado—dijo una extraña voz que tk no logro reconocer

-¿Quién es usted?—pregunto

De pronto las luces fueron encendidas aturdiendo momentáneamente a Takeru, cuando este logro salir del estado se encontro totalmente solo

-Que estraño—Se levanto de la cama y camino rumbo a la puerta, antes de tomar la perilla algo llamo su atención, sobre el buro se encontraba una fotografia, se acerco para tomarla

En la imagen habia cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, solo uno de ellos les fue familiar

-Es Ryoga—Susuro

-A que salgo muy guapo—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Ryo..Ryoga!—Grito asustado grave error pues esa simple accion hizo que su garganta comenzara a doler, acto seguido levo una de sus manos a ella y cerro los ojos

Una mano se poso sobre la suya y la bajo lentamente, al abrir los ojos se encontro con la profunda mirada de Ryoga, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado al ver fijamente la oscura mirada de su compañero

-¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Ryoga mientras sostenia a Takeru—Te pusiste rojo, ser amejor que te recuestes y descanses

Toma al rubio por la cintura y lo llevo hacia la cama, con sumo cuidado lo recosto en ella y lo cubrio con las mantas

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Te encontre en una banca inconsciente gracias a la fiebre, no podia dejarte ahí solo a merced de cualquier pervertido, por qlo que te traje conmigo, espero que no te importe—Antes de cerras la muerta agrego—Te traere un poco de sopa, regreso en un momento

Cuando se quedo solo se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, deberia estar asustado por estar en la casa de una persona prácticamente desconocida , pero por extraño que paresca sentia todo lo opuesto, sentia que estaba bien, que se encontraba seguro y sobre todo sentia que alguien se preocupada por el.

Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraba Ryoga cargando una charola, cerro la puerta con uno de sus pies y camino hacia la cama

-Aquí tienes—Dijo mientras colocaba la comida frente a takeru—Espero que te guste, la prepare yo mismo—dijo muy orgulloso

El tonno de voz hizo que Tk soltara un par de risas que fueron escuchadas alegremenete por el mayor

-¿Quiénes son esas peronas de la fotografia?-Se atrevio a preguntar

Ryoga giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el retrato

-Es mi familia, mis padres y mi hermana—La voz de Ryoga se escuchaba algo triste

-Pense que eras hijo unico

-Lo soy…mi hermana y mi madre murieron hace un año y papa viaja mucho haci que casi no lo veo

-Lo siento no sabia—dijo muy apenado Tk

-No tenias porque saberlo, no te preocupes –se incorporo de su asiento—Sera mejor que comas la sopa que se enfria—salio de la habitación

Cuando Ryoga abandono el cuarto se sintio muy mal, pudo ver con claridad la tristeza en los ojos del otro y comprendio el dolor que sentia ya que el pasaba por uno similar, su madre estaba tan ocupada que no tenia tiempo para el, su padre pues a el rara vez le veia y a su hermano, pues prácticamente era hijo unico, su situación era muy semejante a la de Ryoga, la unica diferencia entre ellos es que los su familia aun estaba con vida.

Termino de comer la sopa y dejo la bandeja a un lado de la cama como pudo se levanto y salio de la habitación, ya fuera se sorprendio por lo que veian sus ojos , el pasillo era enorme y lo adornaban varos cuadros, se sentía como en una película.

Dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba la Ryoga ni la salida , estaba por regresar a la habitación pero algo lo freno, por la casa se comenzo a escuchar una hermosa melodía toca en piano, se escuchaba triste.

Takeru intento reconocer la canción pero por las que quizo no lo logro, sin darse cuanta comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia esa hermosa música y se detuvo cuando llego a una pueta al final del pasillo, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta por lo que se podia observar el interior de la habitación.

La música seguía escuchándose pero ahora con mas fuerza, Tk no supo como pero ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto observando a Ryoga tocar el piano de una manera unica, como si se mezclara con la musica.

La cancion se detuvo y el silencio reino en el lugar

-Muy hermosa—Alabo Takeru

-Gracias, me gusta mucho tocar—la mirada de Ryoga demostraba tristeza

-¿Tocas algun otro instrumento?

-La guitarra, la bateria y la flauta, la verdad me gusta mucho tocar, tanto como supongo te gusta a ti el dibujo

-La canción no logre reconocerla, es de algún cantante extranjero

-No, mi madre la invento, me la cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir—Hizo una pequeña pausa—¿Te gustaría escucharla?

Takeru asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ryoga se hizo a un lado para que se sentara a lo que el obedeció, lentamente la música empezó a sonar.

**Es pronto para comprender****  
****Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez****  
****Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto**

**te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo**

La voz de Ryoga era melodiosa, te trasportaba a otro mundo, un mundo llenos de tranquilidad

**Es pronto para comprender****  
****La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver****  
****Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también**

Una irónica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su acompañante y Takeru entendió el porque

**Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos****  
****No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto**

Un hermoso sentimiento era el que expresaba la canción, era el sentimiento de una madre

**Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel****  
****Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender**

No, no lo era, el vivía en un eterno y vacío amanecer, no tenia ya nada que perder, pues ya lo había perdido todo

**Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos****  
****No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto**

Perdió a su padre cuando el y su madre decidieron divorciarse, perdió a su hermano y a sus amigos cuando regresaron del Digimundo y a su madre…tal vez nunca la tuvo

**Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,****  
****Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño****  
****Cómo el sol cuando ve nacer una flor**

El sabia que en algún momento de su vida las personas a las que el quería se Irian, pero nunca imagino que seria tan pronto

**Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos****  
****No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto****  
****porque te quiero tanto****  
****porque te quiero tanto****  
****porque te quiero tanto**

La música se detuvo tal como llego, lentamente. Cuando Ryoga giro su mirada hacia el rubio este se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Takeru sintió la mirada de Ryoga sobre el, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo abrazado y sin nada que lo evitara comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez fue diferente

En aquel llanto iba todo aquello que sentía, todo aquello que guardaba dentro, El abandono de su padre, la indiferencia de su madre, el desinterés de sus amigos pero sobre todo dejo salir el sentimiento que mas le provocaba dolor, el olvido de su hermano. Simplemente lloro…lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia.

-Tranquilo, solo relájate, desahógate—Dijo mientras golpeaba levemente la espalda de TK—Aquí estoy yo, no te dejare te lo prometo

Pero Takeru ya se encontraba Dormido, habían sido muchas emociones para un día, además la fiebre aun no desaparecía y eso le preocupaba bastante a Ryoga quien llamo a un medico después de recostar a Tk en la cama.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—Pregunto Ryoga al medico que salía de la habitación en la que se encontraba Tk

-Le eh dado algo para que la fiebre baje, Por lo que pude observar esta un poco desnutrido, por suerte No a pasado a mayores, pero deberá de llevarlo cuanto antes al hospital si la fiebre no baja

-Arigato—Dijo dando una leve inclinación—lo acompaño a la puerta por favor

Natsuko Takaishi se sorprendió al ver la enorme casa que estaba frente a ella, la casa tenia 2 enormes piscinas rectangulares, un hermoso campo de flores estaban a su lado, y al estar anocheciendo todas las luces fueron encendidas dándole un aspecto mas hermoso.

Estaciono el coche en la acera de enfrente, y bajo de el, camino hasta el enorme portón y timbro un par de veces hasta que le atendieron

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?—Dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a mi hijo Takeru

-¿Takeru?, lo siento debe de estar equivocada aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre

-Demo…me han dicho que se encontraba aquí

-Ahora que lo pienso, el amo trajo a un pequeño niño rubio con el, ¿es su hijo?

-Si es el—dijo Natsuko

-El amo dijo que si venían a buscarle los guiara a la casa, sígame por favor

Comenzaron a caminar por el enorme jardín, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera con estilo antiguo

-Es aquí, lamento no poder acompañarla hasta el interior pero debo seguir con mis deberes

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo

La señora Takaishi la vio alejarse, después toco el timbre de la casa y fue atendida de inmediato por un joven de aproximadamente unos trece o catorce años.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Natsuko Takaishi y vengo en busca de mi hijo Takeru

El joven se le quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de presentarse

-Buenas noches, Nakazawa Ryoga para servirle, pase por favor—Dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para permitirle la entrada

La mujer dudo un momento antes de pasar, ya una vez adentro se relajo solo un poco, Ryoga camino hacia la sala de estar seguido de Natsuko quien observaba maravillada la enorme casa

-¿Gusta algo de beber?—Pregunto Ryoga por educación, la verdad era que no le agradaba para nada esta mujer

-No gracias, me gustaría saber donde esta Takeru, me gustaría poder llevarlo a casa, cuando me a llegado la llamada al trabajo diciéndome lo que había pasado me asuste un poco

-Se encuentra durmiendo en el piso de arriba, el medico a dicho que necesita reposo, por lo que no es recomendable que lo saque y mucho menos a estas horas

-¿Medico?

Una sonrisa irónica se asomo por el rostro del joven

-Si, eh llamado a un medico en cuanto Takeru se desmayo por segunda ocasión, al parecer tiene un poco de fiebre y desnutrición, supongo que no estaba enterada, solo una buena madre podría haberlo sabido

El comentario hecho por Ryoga enfado a Natsuko, como se atrevía.

-Mira niño, te agradezco mucho que ayudaras a mi hijo, pero no voy a permitirte que me hables de esa forma, con permiso

Natsuko corrió escaleras arriba en busca de la habitación en la que el pequeño Tk se encontraba, cuando dio con el dichoso cuarto entro en el y vio a su hijo menor envuelto en un par de cobijas lo tomo en brazos de una manera un poco brusca ocasionando que Takeru despertara asustado

-¿Qué pasa?..¿Mama?—pregunto un poco atarantado por el medicamento

Natsuko no respondió, aun estaba enfadada con Ryoga por el comentario, lo que mas le dolía era que a pesar de lo mucho que se negara a admitirlo sabia que era verdad, ella era una mala madre.

Cuando lego a la puerta principal vio a Ryoga parado junto a ella

-Señora por favor, no es recomendable que salgan a esta hora

Pero Natsuko le ignoro y salio por la puerta con Tk en brazos, llegaron al portón y estaba por salir cuando se escucho nuevamente la vos de Ryoga

-Es peligroso, por favor, no se vallan—Pero le ignoro y aun así abrió la puerta—Le aseguro que se va a arrepentir de esto

Pero ninguno de los 2 alcanzo a oírlo porque ya estaban en el coche listos para marcharse, Natsuko arranco dejando detrás la enorme casa para dirigirse a la suya que quedaba un poco alejada.

Después de manejar durante 10 minutos en completo silencio Natsuko giro su rostro hacia la figura de su hijo

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto intentando romper la tencion

-No tenias que ser tan grosera

-¿Grosera?

-Con Ryoga, le has ignorado completamente—Susurro

-No es asunto tuyo

-¡Claro que lo es!—Esta vez no pudo evitar levantar la voz

-No me grites Takeru—Dijo muy enojada

-Pero mama no Tendri…¡MAMA!

**Bueno hasta aquí! Quisiera seguirle un poco mas pero no siento mis manos por el frio! Ademas ya entramos a la escuela pero aun asi no dejare de subir capitulos espero que les guste….la cancion se llama Palabras para Paula y es de la oreja de van goh**


	5. ¿Que esta pasando?

Oscuridad, el peor enemigo y la mejor compañía, es en ella donde uno se siente tan desdichado y solitario o encuentra en un sentimiento de calma y calidez, lo cierto es que cada vez que pensaba en la oscuridad a su mente venían tristes recuerdos de su niñez, pero también poco a poco se daba cuenta que la oscuridad era la única que siempre estaría contigo sin importar que tan brillante estuviera el día, la oscuridad es parte de cada ser humano, parte de un ser y jamás se iría. Porque para que la oscuridad desapareciera la luz también tendría que hacerlo.

Es por ello que se negaba a que sus ojos se abrieran, porque todo era oscuridad, todo era calma y silencio, pero no ese incomodo silencio al contrario era un silencio tranquilizador tan arrullador.

Y aunque quisiera quedarse en el por mas tiempo algo le decía...algo lo motivaba a abrir los ojos, y así lo hizo

Fue recibido por una cegadora luz que dio directo en su pupila haciendo que esta se contrajera y cerrara de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

A abrir los ojos nuevamente me di cuenta de una cosa, me encontraba en un hospital, poco a poco volví a caer en la inconsiencia

La primera enfermera que se acerco a mi cuando desperté, me tomo de la mano y me dijo no me preocupara que todo saldrá bien, tomo mi temperatura y se fue sin darme tiempo de preguntar que había pasado.

Cerré los ojos en un parpadeo y al abrirlos la sala de emergencia había desaparecido, ahora estaba en una habitación privada, había globos y arreglos florales a mi alrededor, estaba solo, un poco mareado y parecía que estaba amarrado a la cama, al mirar mi pecho note varios cables conectados a mi cuerpo con una especie de ventosas, había de todos colores y en el otro extremo estaban conectados a una maquina que mostraba graficas en una pantalla pero no emitía ningún sonido, cerré mis ojos nuevamente.

Al volverlos a abrir solo veía sombras, al parecer de muchas personas, estaban frente a mi y parecía que me miraban fijamente, después escuche un sonido muy lejano era algo así como música pero no podía escucharla claramente, en medio de las sombras había una luz, tenue que se movía como serpenteando, el barullo se fue aclarando pero desapareció de pronto, las sombras se quedaron quietas un segundo y luego empezaron a correr por todo el cuarto, el que sostenía la luz la deposito en una mesa o algo parecido.

Después se acercó a mi y me abrió los ojos y apunto la luz de una lámpara directamente a mi pupila, sentía que la luz me quemaba pero no podía hacer nada mis manos no me respondían, quise hablar pero no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca, quizá ni siquiera podía moverla, quizá todo estaba solo en mi mente, algo así como un mal sueño.

Si eso debe ser, un mal sueño producto por la fiebre de la que padecía, una alucinación ni mas ni menos, pero aunque quisiera convencerme de eso algo en mi interior, muy en mi interior me decía que algo andaba mal

Las sombras que habían salido de la habitación volvieron pero ahora Traian instrumentos en las manos, unos se pusieron a ver la pantalla de la maquina a la que estaba conectado, otros inyectaban medicamentos en el suero, uno mas estaba hablando por teléfono, los demás estaban frente a mi creo que estaban hablando conmigo, preguntándome cosas, pero yo solo escuchaba ruidos extraños no podía entenderlos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco las sombras fueron saliendo de la habitación, sacaron aparatos y constantemente cambiaban de posición mi cama, solo un par de sombras estuvo siempre en la habitación, cuando todos los demás corrían el par de sombras solo se recargaban contra la pared pero en cuanto tenían oportunidad se acercaban a mi, tomaban mi mano y acariciaban mi cabeza, como tratando de confortarme.

Primero identifique a las sombras que casi nunca salían de la habitación, una era mas alta que la otra, la mas alta era un hombre , un adolescente, al principio mi mente me hizo pensar que seria mi hermano pero luego me di cuenta por la forma de actuar que no podia ser el por su forma de actuar esta sombra mostraba una gran paciencia y constantemente me tomaba de la mano y acariciaba mi cabeza, extrañamente sus acciones me recordaron a Ryoga por lo supuse era el.

La sombra mas pequeña se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada junto a la puerta de la habitación, casi siempre subía los pies a la silla, su figura era femenina y el ruido que emitía cuando se acercaba a mi era el mas agudo de todos, así que debía ser una niña que tendría como 12 0 13 años, a mi mente llegaba el nombre de Rin

Otra sombra que identificaba mas fácilmente era una que venia a verme cada determinado tiempo, entraba a la habitación, saludaba a Ryoga pero siempre ignoraba a Rin, era como si no la viera, platicaba un poco con Ryoga y luego se dirigía a mi cama, me abría los ojos, me echaba las luz en las pupilas, tocaba mi frente, mi garganta luego echaba un vistazo a una tabla que estaba colgada sobre mi cama, algunas veces garabateaba algo en ella, se despedía de Ryoga y salía de la habitación, tenia que ser un doctor.

El resto de las sombras eran mas difíciles de identificar, los contornos eran muy parecidos y su rutina era exactamente la misma, sabia que no era una sola sombra porque en ocasiones hablaban un poco y los ruidos tenían diferentes tonos, en ocasiones entraban a la habitación en parejas, no se exactamente cuantas eran, pero seguro eran enfermeras del hospital, en un principio trate de identificarlas por numero pero cambiaban demasiado.

Frente a mi cama había un espejo, por medio de el podía ver una ventana que posiblemente estaba a un lado de mi cama, no podía voltear hacia ningún lado pero mi vista si podía cambiar de dirección, cuando Doc me visitaba algunas veces ponía frente a mis ojos algo como una pluma o un lápiz y lo movía de lado alado, sabia que el quería que yo lo siguiera con la mirada, yo lo intentaba pero me cansaba muy rápido del ejercicio, algunas veces miraba fijamente los objetos a mi alrededor tratando de enfocarlos pero no lo lograba.

No podía medir el tiempo porque a veces en un parpadeo había movimiento en la habitación y un segundo después todo estaba en silencio, la luz de la ventana se confundía con la luz de las lámparas, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue al hospital y mucho menos cuanto tiempo mas estaría aquí.

Pasaba mucho tiempo dormido y lo que se sentía como un parpadeo en realidad eran minutos, horas y tal vez hasta días.

Quisiera decir que lo que sentía era miedo, pero no era así, era tan irreal lo que pasaba, varias veces intente hablar con Ryoga pero este no me escuchaba, en cambio al hablar con Rin esta me respondía cada cosa que le preguntaba.

Rin era tan amable y alegre, muy risueña y soñadora, pero cada vez que hablaba podía notar un deje de tristeza, en especial cuando hablaba de todo lo que podría hacer una vez saliera del hospital. Su cabello era rubio con el mío solo que un poco mas largo y siempre adornado con un moño blanco, y su rostro, era familiar pero no lo lograba identificar con claridad.

Fue en una de esas tardes, cuando Ryoga me ignoraba y solo acariciaba mi cabeza que Rin comenzó a hablarme

-Estas muy pensativo—Dijo con su aguda voz

-No es nada

-Todo en esta vida es algo, ¿Qué te pasa?—Su voz se había tornado seria derepente eso solo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de preocupación

Estaba dispuesto a mentirle pero por alguna razón que no puedo explicar de mi boca solo salieron verdades

-Solo quiero saber una cosa, algo que me a estado perturbando desde hace que abrí mis ojos por primera vez—hice una pequeña pausa, con la esperanza de que Rin interrumpiera, pero al ver que no pasaría decidí continuar— ¿Voy a morir?

Una simple pregunta, que tenía un gran significado, pero ¿cual seria la respuesta? Y que haría si la respuesta era afirmativa

Rin guardo silencio por un largo tiempo, y eso solo le preocupo más, la verdad nunca le dio miedo morir, le daba lo mismo, pero lo que sentía no era miedo, era mas bien desesperación pero era extraño porque el podía sentirla pero no parecía como si fuera suya

-Si

La voz de Rin lo saco de su estado de ensoñación, por un breve momento se quedo en silencio para procesar lo que acababa de oír

-Entonces moriré

-Como todos en esta vida, cada cosa tiene su final, su momento de partir a otro lugar, pero contestando a la pregunta que querías formular, No, aun no es tu momento.

Después de esa platica, no volvimos a dirigir palabra alguna, pero no por no querer hablarnos, si no porque ya no había nada mas que decir

De pronto sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, cerré mis ojos por inercia como si en ese acto todo el dolor desaparecería, cuando el dolor paso el respirar me costaba, ahora las voces se escuchaban mas claras y al abrir los ojos varias siluetas estaban rodeando la cama donde había pasado gran parte del tiempo

Poco a poco las sombras fueron tomando claridad, ya no eran solo manchas de colores, eran personas de las cuales no logre reconocer mas que a una.

-Volviste—Dijo Ryoga antes de que los Doctores y enfermeras lo sacaran de la habitación

Mi mente era un sin fin de vueltas no podía pensar nada con suficiente claridad, los doctores me preguntaban cosas pero no podía distinguir ninguna palabra

Pero aun entre todo lo que tenia en mi mente dos preguntas destacaban: ¿Qué habia pasado? Y ¿Dónde estaba Rin?

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo 5! De verdad lamento el retraso pero como saben los profesores dejan mucho trabajo! Y se me hizo imposible escribir, por fin encontre un fin de semana libre y decidi utilizarlo en algo productivo ^^**

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Debo decir que recibí un poco de ayuda, debido a que la escuela absorvia mi tiempo y secaba mi cerebro con sus trabajos XD mi familia me ayudo un poco en este cap **

**Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero les prometo no abandonar el fic**


	6. Quiero saber

Tk estaba recostado en la cama de aquel hospital, los doctores le habían informado que salvo un pequeño problema en sus piernas todo lo demás estaba en perfecto estado y de seguir así su salud, podría irse el día de mañana de aquel horrible lugar. Y no es que el hospital tuviera malas instalaciones al contrario por lo que había visto en la ultima semana era uno de los mas lujosos, si no que no era un lugar muy divertido ni ameno. Por favor que niño de nueve años quiere estar recostado en la cama de un hospital.

-Hola pequeño—saludo Ryoga mientras entraba en la habitación; había pasado una semana desde el accidente y la única visita que recibía era de su amigo—te traje un pequeño regalo

-¿pequeño?—Respondió el rubio mientras recibía gustoso, el enorme perro de peluche que el pelinegro trai en sus brazos—si lo pongo en dos patas es mas grande que yo

Ryoga coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a revolverle el cabello cariñosamente, por un momento reino el silencio

-Dime que tienes Takeru, te noto algo cabizbajo

El pequeño no sabia como comenzar a hablar, no tenia ningún problema era mas bien una duda

-Bueno yo quiero saber…quiero saber como esta mi madre—Pregunto armándose de valor—Los doctores no me ah dicho absolutamente nada y a ti tampoco te veo con mucho deseo de tocar el tema, dime que esta pasando, a pesar de cómo vea, soy bastante fuerte y maduro para mi edad

El mayor ya se venia venir esto, no intentaba evadir el tema simplemente intentaba postergar el momento en el que Takeru preguntara por su madre.

- De acuerdo, estas en todo tu derecho de preguntar, este es el asunto, tu madre no se encuentra muy bien de salud, su estado es mas delicado que el tuyo, es muy probable que no sobreviva y en este momento esta en terapia intensiva por lo que es imposible que puedas verla—Ryoga sabia que había sido un brusco al dar la noticia, pero verdaderamente no había una buena forma

A Takeru la noticia le había caído mal, su madre esta moribunda en una habitación y sin la posibilidad de poder despedirse, quería llorar, quería desahogarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero en especial quería llorar porque algo estaba mal, porque aunque lo intentara, no podía sentirse…sentirse como un hijo que pierde a una madre

-Pero no lo are, ni una lagrima—susurro el rubio para si mismo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y sufrimiento. Tristeza por su madre y sufrimiento por el

-¿Dijiste algo?

Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizar a su amigo negó con la cabeza aun baja. Ryoga sabía que una noticia así seria difícil de asimilar así que intento salir del tema

-Bueno, como el día de mañana puedes salir de este lugar, mande a mis sirvientas a prepararte una habitación

Esto sorprendió a Tk

-¿Por qué? ¿No iré con mi padre ni hermano?—Pregunto mientras observaba fijamente a Ryoga quien se levanto de su puesto

-Intente localizarlos pero al parecer están de viaje, algo relacionado con una banda o al menos eso dice la grabación de su contestador

Rápidamente supo que era la banda que su hermano había formado, se alegro de que la cosa estuviera funcionando para Matt pero se sentía mal de que justo tuviera que ser en ese momento, la idea de irse con Ryoga no le molestaba, pero no quería ser una carga para su amigo, apenas se estaban conociendo y el moreno ya había hecho muchas cosas por el.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi, al contrario será bueno tener un compañero, casi siempre estoy solo en casa salvo por las visitas ocasionales de mi padre, que cada vez son mas escasas—dijo como si leyera la mente del ojiazul

-¿Estas totalmente seguro? Ya has hecho mucho y la verdad se valerme muy bien por mi mismo

-Sabes hacerlo ahora, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se acabe el dinero?¿A donde iras?, Takeru aun eres pequeño, esto es lo mejor, a mi no me importa, será precipitado pero realmente me caes muy bien, no estaría tranquilo pensando que podría pasarte.

-Bien, iré contigo

-Perf….

-Pero tengo varias condiciones—dijo interrumpiendo a Ryoga—Si me das una hoja te las escribiré

Ryoga se lo pensó por un momento antes de pasarle una hoja y una pluma que saco de su mochila, ni bien la tomo comenzó a escribir cada una de sus condiciones, cuando termino le paso la hoja

No quiero que tus sirvientas hagan todo por mi

mi cuarto yo lo decoro

no me cambiare de escuela

pagare todo lo que gaste

Tras leer las cuatro condiciones y pensarlo un poco contesto

-Te acepto las dos primeras, pero no las otras dos

-¿Por qué no?

-La numero tres, porque sin duda seria mucho mas facil que asistieras a una escuela en esta ciudad, de mi casa a tu antigua escuela es mas de una hora de camino y en referencia a la ultima

-Sobre la ultima no cambiare de opinio

Ambos se retaron con la mirada por un buen rato, era una batalla dura y que duraría bastante, ambos eran terco, tenaces y de cierta manera frios, pero habia habia algo que Ryoga no poseia y eso era la ternura de un niño.

**AUTORA:**UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR! LA VERDAD NO TENIA PLANEADO CONTINUAR ESTE FIC PERO ME DI CUANTA QUE NO PODIA HACER ESO, A MI ME DA RABIA QUE NO TERMINEN SUS HISTORIAS Y A PESAR DE QUE AHORA LOS ENTIENDO UN POCO…..ME SIGUE DANDO RABIA! Y YO NO PODIA HACER ESO

ANDO UN POCO CORTA DE INSPIRACION ASI QUE TENGO PLANADO ACTUAIZAR SI NO CADA SEMANA, CADA DOS

BUENO DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI QUIEREN QUEJARSE POR EL TIEMPO ESTAN EN TODO SU DERECHO, EL CAPITULO ES CORTO INTANTARE QUE SEAN MAS ARGOS


	7. Sueño

El viento soplaba fuertemente anunciando una gran tormenta, eran pocos los peatones y automóviles que transitaban las oscuras calles, la que mas resaltaba era sin duda una gran y lujosa limosina de color negro que conducía a una rápida velocidad indicando que llevaba prisa para llegar a su destino

En la parte trasera de aquel "auto" Ryoga veía a Takeru descansar tranquilamente, el día había sido demasiado tedioso, entre recoger estos papeles, llenar estos otros, firmar aquello el día se había acabado, en especial porque el hospital se negaba a dejar ir a Tk del hospital con un chico de 15 años que no tenia nada que ver con la familia, ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Pues cuando tienes dinero todo se puede y afortunadamente el era poseedor de bastante

Otro de los grandes impedimentos para poder ir a casa temprano fue que el rubio se negaba rotundamente a subirse a la limosina, bueno sus palabras exactas fueron "no me Subiré a ese carro salchicha, es demasiado" y auque Ryoga le había insistido en que solo la usaba para emergencias, Takeru sabia que mentía.

El auto se detuvo y la ventanilla que daba hacia el chofer bajo

-Hemos llegado a la residencia, ¿necesita ayuda para bajar al jovencito?—pregunto el chofer de aquella hermosa limosina

-No, gracias, puedo bajarle yo solo

Ryoga tomo a Takeru y lo cargo estilo novia, acomodado bien comenzó a caminar directo a la entrada de su hogar, justo cuando llego las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una de las tantas amas de llaves de aquel recinto, antes de entrar volvió el rostro hacia su chofer

-Quiero que mañana vayas a una agencia de auto y compres uno mas normal, no usare la limosina por un tiempo y necesito como transportarme, procura que no sea muy ostentoso—dicho esto siguió su camino dejando a un sorprendido chofer quien lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir aunque nadie le estuviera viendo

Ryoga subió las enormes escaleras y llevo a Takeru a la que seria su nueva habitación, lentamente y para no despertarlo removió las cobijas y lo deposito suavemente para luego taparle.

-Descansa Pequeño—con un beso en la frente se despidió saliendo del lugar

Takeru descansaba tranquilamente sobre un risco, mientras veía el profundo mar azotar sus olas contra las duras piedras de aquel lugar. El sabia que estaba soñando, pero todo se veía y se sentía tan real

De repente todo cambio, y la mitad de ese hermoso paisaje se volvió oscura y fría, mientras que la otra mitad era calida y brillante. Takeru sabia cual era la mejor opción pero por alguna extraña razón sus pasos le llevaron al lado oscuro, adentrándole en aquella espesa tiniebla.

Se detuvo, cuando al levantar la mirada vio que justo frente a el había mas perdonas, y aunque solo podía ver sus siluetas claramente reconocía que todas formaban un semicírculo

-No puedo menos que preguntarme si el cambio que se avecina te ayudará o te destruirá física o psicológicamente-dijo la figura central que se rápidamente aseguraba, por su estatura y por su voz que no era mas que una niña de aproximadamente su edad

-¿Cambio...? –Takeru frunció el ceño. La figura no hizo ningún gesto de querer atacarle. Pero aun así no bajaba su guardia

-Un suceso como éste sugiere que se avecinan grandes cambios, cambios que pueden cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conoces-respondió -. Algunas personas piensan que este acontecimiento marca el final del mundo... o quizás un principio -miró brevemente hacia la figura oscura que esperaba en el centro del semicírculo—quisiera saber ¿Qué bando escogerás?

-¿Bandos?

La figura no pudo más que sonreír, en cuestión de un momento el paisaje cambio, encontrándose de nuevo en la misma cueva con la que tantas veces había soñado, pero en esta ocasión las paredes que comenzaban a brillar en cuanto caminaba permanecían totalmente opacas, sin ese extraño brillo emanando de ellas y así en total penumbras llego hacia la puerta, que ante su presencia se abrió permitiéndole pasar al oscuro interior.

Takeru abrió los ojos confuso intentando reconocer el lugar donde despertaba, la habitación era bastante espaciosa, tenía un ventanal del tamaño de la pared con vista al enorme patio trasero, lleno de rosas y sakuras floreciendo.

En la habitación solo había pocos muebles, una enorme cama en la que podrían caber muy bien 3 personas y aun así sobraría espacio, un buro de tamaño medio y una pequeña lámpara nocturna, al parecer Ryoga había respetado la condición que le había impuesto de decorar su propia habitación.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y por ella entro Ryoga cargando una charola que contenía lo que parecía ser un taza de te

-Veo que ya despertaste—Dijo mientras colocaba la charola sobre el buro—¿te sientes bien? Llegaste dormido y ya que el doctor dijo que debías descansar decidí no despertarte

Takeru acepto gustoso la taza de te que Ryoga le ofrecía

-Gracias—hizo una pequeña pausa—por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, yo apenas te conozco

-Pues aprovechemos esto para conocernos mas, mira Tk tampoco creas que me la paso paseando por la vida recogiendo personas extrañas eh invitándoles a venir, pero contigo fue no se, diferente, sentí que tenia que ayudarte.

-Aun así te lo agradezco, pese a que sea raro

Ryoga solo cerro los ojos y sonrío, luego se levanto de la cama en la que se había sentado y con un gesto cariñoso revolvió los cabellos del menor

-A pesar de que llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo, son las 2 de la mañana así que te sugiero que vuelas a dormir, ya mañana hablaremos con mas calma ¿te parece?

-Claro—le paso la taza ya vacía a Ryoga quien gustoso la tomo y salio por la puerta, una vez solo Takeru se acomodo nuevamente en la cama listo para volver a dormir, era increíble lo que una persona podía hacer.

La presencia de Ryoga era tan tranquilizadora pero a la vez un poco inquietante, aun así su nuevo amigo era el único que había sido capaz de verlo como realmente era y que lo trataba como un niño pues pese a todo lo que había pasado en el Digimundo el aun era un niño, un niño que estaba arto de ser tratado como adulto, de que creyeran que era fuerte e independiente, estaba cansado de luchar, pero cuando veía a Ryoga era como verse reflejado, porque aunque su amigo no se lo dijera Ryoga sufría, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ni idea pero ahí esta, ese sentimiento que se lo decía, tal vez solo quienes pasan por ello o lo han sentido pueden verlo y quería, como el pelinegro, ayudarle, tal vez ellos eran lo que el otro necesitaba.

Encontrando ya la posición mas cómoda para dormir Tk cerro los ojos esperando que Mofeo llegara esta a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una repentina pregunta le vino a la mente ¿Por qué Ryoga le traería un te a las 2 de la mañana si se suponía debía estar durmiendo? Pero antes de poder contestarse a si mismo un repentino sueño comenzó a invadirle quedado en cuestión de minutos dormido

Fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, parado firmemente frente a la puerta, Ryoga aun sostenía la charola mirando fijamente la puerta…sonrío

BUENO DIJE QUE CADA 2 SEMANAS ACTUALIZARIA…QUE MENTIROSA SOY! PERO ES QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES Y ES TAN ESTRESANTE YA QUE TEN GO MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAR, ADEMAS VOY A HACER EL EXAMEN PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE ES ESTUDIAR MAS! MI ESTRÉS ESTA AL 100% Y SE QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO TENDRE UN FUERTE COLAPSO ASI QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA

BUENO ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS, TAMBIEN PUES LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE AL FIC, CREO QUE UNA ULTIMA ESPERANZA LE QUEDA MEJOR


End file.
